Just another Kenyako/Kenlei Fic
by DecemberSecret
Summary: HEY EVERYONE! IT'S THE KENYAKO/KENLEI (Miyako/Yolei x Ken) I PROMISED! Please enjoy! *Completed*
1. Part One

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon (Wah! Too bad!).  
  
This is a Kenyako, so if you don't like this couple, or hate it, then I think you should leave. I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure that this story includes a Ken VS Davis teams soccer match out ouf 100,000,000 fan fictions, I wanted to do something else, but I really like this part! Ken lives in Tamachi, right?  
  
13 years old = Ken, Yolei/Miyako.  
  
12 years old = Davis, TK, and Kari.  
  
years old = Cody.  
  
A light bulb = a Cantonese word for being a third person on a date.  
  
"LET'S GO DAVIS!" TK and Kari shouted, while Cody just looked at the game intensely, Yolei, on the other hand, was cheering for Ken, a long with hundreds of other girls. The only digimons present were Leafmon and Poromon. The rest of the digimons were pigging out in the computer lab, Davis had tried to convince chibi-mon to come, but chibi-mon refuse to leave Patamon and Gatomon alone. Leafmon only came because he wanted to see Ken play soccer (what a loyal digimon ^-^) and Poromon wanted to come because he and Leafmon were good friends. It was a soccer game between Ken's team and Davis's team. They were all at the Odaiba Stadium.  
  
"Yolei, come on, let's cheer for Davis, he'll need it. We all know that Ken's team is going to win anyway." Kari told Yolei. Yolei shook her head, "No way! You guys can cheer for Davis, but Leafmon, Poromon and I are here to cheer for Ken, period."  
  
"PHWEEEEET!" And the game ended, with the score of 14-2. "Yeah Ken!" A lot of girls were screaming, now that the game ended, girls and reporters, also some boys ran toward Ken and his team mates. Ken was modest, he told everyone it was team work, not just his achievement, though he scored most of the goals and made the best passes. His team mates liked him a lot too, even though they were a bit jealous of him. Davis on the other hand, was really kicking the ball, he looked mad, while his team mates went in to the changing room. The DDs saw that there was no way before they could go and congratulate Ken until after a while, so they went up to Davis.  
  
"Davis, it's not that big of the deal." Kari said, while TK and Yolei tried not to laugh at Davis.  
  
"You did your best." Cody said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, we all knew what was going to happen." Yolei said, giggling. Leafmon and Poromon just shot looks at each other and kept quiet in Yolei's arms.  
  
"What ever." Davis said, "Wait for me, I have to change, then we can go out for lunch." Walking in to the changing room.  
  
"What!" Cody said, "I have to go to Kendo, I'm going to teach Arika kendo!" Cody said, blushing slightly at Arika's name.  
  
"Go a head Cody, go have fun with ARIKA!" Yolei said, giggling again, "Do you want me to pick up Uppamon for you?"  
  
"No thank you, I want to take him to class. Tell Ken he did a outstanding job for me! Bye!" Cody said and ran way, while the others waved to him.  
  
"Man, did you see Ken's shot near the end, it was so good." Yolei said, sighing.  
  
"Since when were you in to soccer Yolei?" TK asked. Kari giggled and lightly whacked his chest, " You know she's only into Ken!" Yolei pretended to look lost.  
  
"I don't anymore. I mean, I don't have a crush on Ken anymore, it's the past." Yolei said with a straight face. 'Oh boy, I hope they believe me, I practiced this in the mirror for a long time.' Yolei thought, almost pleadingly. Davis came out, just in time to hear what Yolei said.  
  
"Really?!?" TK, Kari, and Davis said, disbelief. Kari looked into Yolei's eyes, Yolei smiled at her.  
  
"I'm serious, you guys." 'Come on you guys, buy it buy it buy it.' Yolei thought.  
  
"Whoa, that is big news, wait till I tell Ken!" Davis said, laughing.  
  
"NO! Don't, he probably didn't even know I had on him, and he better not know now. Leafmon, one word out of your mouth on this, and I'm going to set some digimons on you, you too Davis." Yolei said to the little green digimon in her arms.  
  
"Yipes! Okay." Leafmon said, exchanging glances with Poromon.  
  
"Okay, sheesh." Then Davis's cell phone rang. He picked it up, "Hello?", then "Oh, hi..." and walked away, talking softly.  
  
"Ten bucks that it's Yvonne who called him!" Yolei said to TK.  
  
"No way! I'm not betting because I think it's Yvonne too." TK said, "Hello?.Oh hi." TK said, copying Davis's tone. The three of them laughed, Kari looked at Yolei closely.  
  
'Well, she didn't go up to him like a crazy fan today like she did at the end of every game she attended that Ken played in. Plus, she didn't turn red or giggle when any of us mentioned Ken. I guess she is over him, it was kind of like a silly little girl crush, but then.I have a feeling it's not.' Kari thought.  
  
"What ever, sorry guys, I can't celebrate a lunch with you guys. I'm taking my girl out for lunch." Davis said cheerfully.  
  
"Party Pooper." Yolei muttered.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Nothing." And Davis ran away toward the school building, waving good bye.  
  
"Bye guys!" Davis said, running away. Ken's fans and the reporters had finally left, because Ken had disappeared in to the changing room for a long time. Ken came out wearing a hat with his hair tied up in a pony tail, trying to hide the fact that he was Ken Ichijoji.  
  
"Hi guys." He said, quietly and using his low voice as usual.  
  
"Hey Ken! Great game today, huh?" TK said, not really asking.  
  
"Yeah, it was." Ken said, quietly. Yolei just gave him a small smile and handed him Leafmon. "Wow Ken, you're such a good soccer player." Leafmon told Ken.  
  
"Thanks little buddy." Ken said, giving Leafmon one of his rare smiles.  
  
"Uh, we're heading out to lunch at the Spring Café, care to join us?" Kari said, giving Ken a warm smile. Ken nodded, and so they began to fall into steps toward the Spring Café. TK and Kari walked in the front, falling into a deep conservation about Tai's and Matt's newest argument. Yolei and Ken fell behind. They were both looking at their feet, soon, they realize TK and Kari were no where in sight.  
  
"Well, we could head to Spring Café and look for them, but I hate to be like an light bulb." Yolei said, sighing. She looked at Ken, who blushed slightly. "Where do you want to go?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Well-" Ken was cut off when some girls yelled, "LOOK! IT'S KEN ICHIJOJI!" And within seconds, Yolei and Ken were separated by lots of girls, and two reporters.  
  
After half an hour, Ken was still trying to get away, but everyone made sure that didn't happen. Yolei waited patiently with Poromon (who was in her back pack now) near a lamp post. Ken, who was still trying to get away, looked over at where Yolei, who was starting to look annoyed, still waiting. 'Oh boy, Yolei looks annoyed. I hope she's not mad at me. I don't her to be, nor do I want her to wait any longer.' Ken had enough, "EXCUSE ME! I'M REALLY BUSY, BUT IF YOU WANT, I'LL BE AT THE MABEL'S DINER OVER ON JU-HA-CHI STREET IN AN HOUR FOR DINNER, YOU CAN MEET ME THERE." Ken said loudly, within seconds everyone made a mad dash across town to Mabel's Diner. Ken sighed happily, and walked over to Yolei, "Thanks."  
  
"For what?" Yolei asked, looking up.  
  
"For waiting, now come on, let's go to this really good restaurant where it's really dull and no one would scream out ICHIJOJI in Tamachi." Ken said.  
  
"Wha-" Yolei said, but Ken grabbed her hand before she could say another work when he saw another group of girls running toward him about five blocks away, screaming his name, and began running toward the nearest Subway station.  
  
They got on a uh, Subway (NOT THE BREAD, the MTR or MRC, it's like a train, but much faster), with Ken paying the tickets. Yolei was too tired then to argue with him.  
  
They sat down in the corner of their Compartment.  
  
"KEN!" Yolei hissed, looking at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't go to Tamachi! I'm not allow to ride the subway by myself!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll send you home."  
  
"I'm NOT a little kid. Besides, I have school tomorrow, I have this chemistry test to take."  
  
"Sorry, I thought you wanted to have lunch with me."  
  
"No, I didn't mean that!" Yolei said, flustered, now slightly blushing. 'She's even cuter when she blushes.' Ken thought, smiling.  
  
"What are you smiling at?"  
  
"Nothing, don't worry, I don't mind sending you home. Look, before we head over the restaurant, let's go to my apartment first and I'll drop off Poromon and Leafmon there, I can give them something to eat and entertain themselves, I don't think they'll be eating at the restaurant if we took them there with us."  
  
"Okay." Yolei said, sighing. Inwardly, she was thinking.'YES YES YES! I'm going to spend a whole afternoon with Ken ICHIJOJI by myself! And riding in a subway next to him for half an hour! YES YES YES!'  
  
Well, teeheehee. A kenyako I finally wrote! I'll get to Part Two right now! It'll take me like half an hour to write another chapter. I doubt this story will last more than 4 chapters, maybe even 3, who knows? ^-^ Please REVIEW! Thank you! 


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon (Wah! Too bad!).  
  
This is a Kenyako, so if you don't like this couple, or hate it, then I think you should leave. I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure that this story includes a Ken VS Davis teams soccer match out of 100,000,000 fan fictions, I wanted to do something else, but I really like this part! Ken lives in Tamachi, right?  
  
Oh yeah, and sorry for spelling Ken's last name wrong, it's suppose to be Ichijouji.  
  
"No, I'll pay." Ken said, arguing with Yolei with who will pay for the lunch, though it was almost four in the afternoon.  
  
"Ken, you paid for the subway tickets!' Yolei said, her stomach felt a little queasy, 'probably the food I just ate.' Yolei thought.  
  
"Yeah, but that was because you wouldn't have come all the way to Tamachi if it weren't for me!"  
  
"Here, take my money." Yolei said to the waitress.  
  
"No! Mine!" Ken said, this lasted for a while until Yolei giggled. The waitress just stood there, amused. Yolei kept on giggling, Ken took this oppurnity to pay.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ken asked Yolei, 'Wow, she's EVEN cuter if possible when she giggles.' Ken thought.  
  
"Nothing, just realized that you talked to me more than seven times in a row. I guess it could be counted as a World record. Thanks Ken." Yolei said, smiling at Ken as they walked out the restaurant.  
  
"Really?' Ken asked. Yolei shrugged, "Uh oh." Yolei said, pointing at the sky, Ken looked up. Dark clouds were beginning to gather around. This could only mean one thing..  
  
********************At the Ichijouchi Residence. ****************************************  
  
*Ding Dong* "Oh dear, I hope it's Ken!" Mrs. Ichijouji said to herself as she hurried over to open the door. She opened the door and smiled happily at the sight of Ken, the her eyes wandered over to Yolei, both were soaking wet.  
  
"Uh mom, this is my friend, Yolei, do you mind if she stays over for a bit until the rain let's down?" Ken asked, not liking the idea too much, though he was over joyed inside that Yolei would be over, he didn't like his mom fussing over them, he was pretty sure that was what she was going to do.  
  
"Oh my boy, growing up and bringing friends over!" Mrs. Ichijouji said, as tears began to fall on her face.  
  
"Uh mom? Can we come in now?"  
  
"Oh, yes Ken of course." She stood aside to let Ken and Yolei in, then locked the door carefully, because Mr. Ichijouji was out on a business trip and she wasn't feeling safe with out him. "Well now hi there. I've meet you before, right? And my, aren't you wet."  
  
"Oh yes, at the Christmas Party Ken had. Yeah, we were caught in the rain." Yolei said nervously, her stomach still hurt, then she saw Ken giving her a look.  
  
"Uh mom? We'll go in to my room now." Ken said, pulling Yolei into his room. Leaving Mrs. Ichijouji in the living room, crying, thinking 'Oh I mustn't cry. Ken doesn't like me crying in front of his friends.'  
  
Yolei and Ken were both still dripping wet. Ken opened some of this drawers and took out some clothes from himself, then slightly blushing, "What kind of clothes do you want to wear?" he asked Yolei.  
  
"What ever will be fine." Yolei said, blushing too, though she was trying to control her self from turning into a red tomato. "Hi Yolei, hi Ken!" Leafmon sleepily, who was sleeping comfortably on a pillow with Poromon, and fell back into sleep.  
  
"They're so cute." Yolei said, smiling at them.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Here you can wear this. You can change in the bathroom, it's just the door on your right when you go out. I strongly encourage you can take a shower too, I'll take one too in my parent's bathroom." He said and handed Yolei a towel, a pair of blue shorts that he hardly ever wore and a over sized gray long sleeved T-shirt with a soccer ball on it.  
  
"Thanks." Yolei said, and went to the bath room while Ken went to the other bathroom. Mrs. Ichijouji was talking on the phone with her best friend, Mrs. Toile.  
  
Yolei felt her heart sank down when she took off her clothes, there was a dark red mark on her underwear.she shook her head and realized why she was having a stomach ache, which was hurting more by the minute. Then she decide to take a bath first, taking her underwears with her so she could wash them with soup, then blow dry them and wear them again, it was disgusting, but there was no better alternative .  
  
Ken came out of the bath room ten minutes later, he went straight back to his room, avoiding his mom. He sat on the bed and waited for Yolei, watching Leafmon and Poromon snooze. He heard the water stop. He sat on his bed until he realized it was almost an hour now since the water stopped and Yolei hadn't come in to his room. He walked out side, and saw the lights in the bathroom was on. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Yolei?" He said, knocking on the door.  
  
"H-hi Ken." Yolei said nervously on the other said of the door, worrying to death.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ken asked.  
  
"N-nothing." Yolei stuttered. She had looked around the whole bathroom for a pad or a tampon, but there was none in sight. Then it struck her that this was KEN'S bathroom, why would he have such thing? She didn't want to use tissues. By now her under wears had dried out, which was a good thing.but what about?  
  
"Yolei?" Ken said again softly.  
  
"What?" Yolei said, now really nervous.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"N-Yes."  
  
"I know there's something wrong. You can tell me, I can help." He said softly on the other side of the door, Yolei kept quiet, thinking hard. Mrs. Ichijouji notice that Ken was outside of the bathroom door and walked over to him.  
  
"What's wrong dear?" She asked Ken. Ken shook his head.  
  
"I don't know, but Yolei won't come out of the bath room."  
  
"WHAT?" Mrs. Ichjouji said, then realizing what it could be. "Ken, please go back in to your room."  
  
"What for mom?"  
  
"Never mind Ken, actually, be a dear and go to the kitchen and start dinner, it's getting late. I'll take care of Yolei."  
  
"Okay mom." Ken said, and walked to the kitchen. 'I wonder what's up. I hope I'm doing the right thing and I also hope that mom doesn't embarrass Yolei.' In a flash, Mrs. Ichijouji returned to her room and back to the bath room in a flash with something in her hand, and knocked on the door softly.  
  
"Yolei? I have a pad out here, if that's what you want." Mrs. Ichijouji said quietly, hoping Ken couldn't hear them. Yolei perked up, and opened the door just an inch, and took the pad, closed the door, put the pad on, washed her hand, and brushed her hair again with her fingers, took her wet clothes and came out.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Ichijouji." Yolei said quietly, blushing.  
  
"You're welcome dear. I know how these things can be. Does your stomach hurts?" Mrs. Ichijouji whispered to Yolei.  
  
"Only a little bit, I'm sure the pain will be going away soon, it's ten thousand times better than it was half an hour ago."  
  
"Do you want a hot water bottle?"  
  
"No thanks, I don't want Ken to know." Yolei whispered back.  
  
"Okay dear, if you need anything else, tell me." Mrs. Ichijouji whispered.  
  
"Okay, thank you." Mrs. Ichijouji went back to her room to phone her friends and do some more chatting while Yolei joined Ken in the kitchen.  
  
"Want some help?" Yolei asked Ken. He turned around to look at her. She looked cute, the over sized shirt covered her shorts, so it was almost like she wasn't wearing shorts, her hair was wet but it smells really good, like Ken's shampoo. He realize what he was doing and blushed slightly.  
  
"Yeah, can you wash the vegetables?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hey Yolei?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What was wrong?" Ken asked, looking at Yolei. Yolei began to blush.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Okay." Yolei was relieved that Ken didn't pressure for her to go on. 'That's just the Ken I know, sweet, thoughtful, and caring.' Yolei thought dreamily, some how she finished washing the vegetables. Then she began making fried rice while Ken check on the soup, adding some of this and that every other minute. They were done, and Yolei looked at the clock. "Oh no! I have to go! It's getting late." Yolei said, worried. Ken put a hand on her shoulder, she felt a chill going down her spine.  
  
"You can't." Ken said. Yolei whirled around to face Ken, who stared into her eyes.  
  
"Why not?" Yolei said, returning the look, then broke the contact by looking back at the rice which was put into a big bowl.  
  
"There's a small storm going on out side. They've stop the subway, you't can go back to Odaiba unless you take a bus or walk , but there's no way I'm letting you out in that rain."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes dear, that's right." Mrs. Ichijouji, entering the kitchen. "Yolei, go call your parents and tell them that you're staying over here tonight."  
  
"Staying over?!?" Yolei said, 'YEAH! I get to spend a WHOLE night with Ken.'  
  
"Yes, is there anything wrong?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked as she minded the soup and Ken went out to set the table.  
  
"Um, no, not at all. I'll go call my mom right away." Yolei said, and turned around and called her mom. Unfortunately for her, no one was home, so she just left a quick message, explaining where she was and where she was going to spend a night, she purposely used "friend" instead of "Ken" because if her parents knew she spent a night over a boy's place, they would freak out. 


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon (Wah! Too bad!).  
  
You guys, if you don't like embarrasing moments, please do not read this chapter, it's going to be VERY embarrassing for Yolei.  
  
PLEADING FOR HELP = Oh yeah, if anyone actually read THIS, then please tell me in the review if you happen to read a Digimon VERSION of Mulan…I'd been trying to find it, because I read it once before and it wasn't completed, please tell me in the review if you'd seen it! I remember that Sora is like Mulan, Izzy as Mushu, Yolei as a worker, Tai, I think is the captain, and uh, I forgot about TK and Matt, I think they were some sort of prince, and Mimi was a princess who ran away from home, Kari is still Tai's sister and helps Yolei around. Ken….I don't think he's even in the story, Joe is a doctor and a teacher to Kari. PLEASE help me find it, thank you!  
  
Yolei and Ken manage to snag some food for the two bottomless pit digimons to eat, and within minutes after they ate, they fell asleep again (What a great life ^-^). They both then finished their homework and studied for some time. During the time, Yolei's parents called hysterically, Mrs. Ichijouji manage to convince them that Yolei would be okay and safe with her, and when her parents heard that she (Yolei) was staying over at the ICHIJOUJI's place, they were all okay with it. Then Yolei watched TV with Ken and his mom until ten, that was when Mrs. Ichijouji told them to go to bed, so Yolei followed Ken sleepily in to his room with out realizing what she was doing until she was inside the room, then she did realize, and became more clear minded.  
  
"Uh, where am I going to sleep?" Yolei asked.  
  
"You can have the bottom bunk if you want, no one sleeps there anymore." Ken told her. Yolei made a face, 'He wants ME to sleep on a bed that some who is dead now use to sleep in?'. Ken saw the face, and smiled.  
  
"Never mind." Ken said, and began setting up some mattress and blankets on the floor that he took out from a closet. "Mom always have some of these out incase my cousins and my aunts and uncles stays over."  
  
"Oh, okay, I'm sorry Ken, it's just that…."  
  
"It's okay, mom and dad have been telling me for years to sleep on the bottom bunk instead of me climbing up and down, but I felt the same way." Ken told Yolei, giving her a rare smile. He finished and began lie on one of the mattress, and covered himself with a blanket, and said good night to Yolei. Yolei just stared at him, 'Why in the world is he sleeping on the floor with me? Oh well.' She started to drift off to sleep.  
  
*******************The Next Morning **************************************************  
  
"Hmm,' Yolei thought, and she woke up. 'What am I doing here?' Yolei thought, and turned around and saw Ken, and started to blush and remember what happened yesterday. Feeling kind of weird, she started to get up, she stretched, it was only six in the morning, and gasped at the sight before her. On her mattress cover (thank god there was none on the blanket) was a big red mark. 'Oh boy, why does it have to be me?' Yolei thought, and tears formed into her eyes when she twisted her head and saw her shorts (well, actually, Ken's shorts), she took off the cover of the mattress and ran outside of the room. Ken, who was a light sleeper, woke up when he heard the door opening and closing. He fell asleep again, but woke up again twenty minutes later.  
  
"Yolei?" He murmured, he opened one of his eyes. He saw Yolei gone, who was suppose to be sleeping next to him (well, on the mattress next to him). His eyes widened when he saw that not only was Yolei gone, but the mattress cover was gone too. That shook him up, he got up and walked out the door, and saw light coming from the bathroom. He also heard someone crying. He knocked the door, 'Not again.' Ken thought.  
  
"Yolei? Are you in there?" Ken asked. Silence.  
  
"Yolei? Are you in there?" Ken asked again (What a dumb question ^-^).  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes you are, now open up!" Ken ordered.  
  
"No, GO AWAY! I'm FINE!" Yolei cried.  
  
"Yolei, I know I don't sound very nice, but I AM going to make you open this door, if you don't open up in ten seconds, I'm going to get the key and unlock the door." Ken said. (Wow, Ken sure talks a lot now ^-^).  
  
"Ken, you don't understand." Yolei said softly.  
  
"What don't I understand?" Ken ask.  
  
"A lot."  
  
"That helps, okay, I'm going to start to count, 10…9…8…7…". 'Oh god, what am I going to do?' Yolei thought, 'HELP! ANYONE!' Then she heard Ken get to 3, she sighed and unlock the door, blushing furiously. Ken opened the door, saw Yolei, eyes blood shot, sitting in one corner of the bathroom looking down at the floor miserably, then his eyes shift to the bath tub and saw the mattress cover, wet and a bit pink in some parts.  
  
"What did you do?" Ken asked. 'Some genius he is.' Yolei thought bitterly. Yolei kept quiet. Ken looked from the mattress cover, to Yolei again, then DING, the light bulb turned on. He blushed, she blushed harder.  
  
"Uh, wait here." Ken said, and went out the bathroom, then he came back in a flash and handed Yolei a pair of socks, black jeans, a shirt that said "The Rocket", and some pads, and a under wear (gee, how personal can we get ^-^). "You better get changed, you don't want to miss school today. I don't think you'll be able to go home and change first because there's not enough time."  
  
"Th-thanks Ken." Yolei said, blushing harder than ever. Ken stepped out of the bathroom and into his room and he changed too. Yolei came out of the bathroom an hour later, luckily, she managed to scrub of the last of the blood stain. After she scrubbed it off, she dropped the clothes and the mattress cover into the clothe basket, found a plastic bag, and put in her dirty clothes into it, along with the "thing" because she didn't want to leave it in Ken's bathroom. It was almost seven forty five by now. She walked back into Ken's room, not looking at him, and packed up, gently putting the still sleeping pink fluffy digimon (HOW MUCH SLEEP CAN THEY GET?) in to her back pack, and went out Ken's bedroom door. By now Mrs. Ichijouji had woke up, got dressed and made breakfast for them, and headed out the door for work. They both ate in silence. Ken returned to his room after eating. Then Yolei got up, washed the dishes, got her stuff, and before she walked out the door, she turned around.  
  
"Bye Ken, thanks for everything, I'll return your clothes next time we meet, okay?" Yolei said, and walked out the door.  
  
"WAIT!" Ken said, loudly, Yolei turned around.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You have to wait for me!" Ken said, and he did everything next in a flash, said good bye to Leafmon, came out and ran back in to give some food to Leafmon, grabbed his stuff and was right behind Yolei. "I'm suppose to send you back to Odaiba." They got into the elevator.  
  
"If you do that, you're going to be late for school."  
  
"It's not safe."  
  
"It's day light day bright outside."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Ken, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."  
  
"At least let me walk you to the subway station."  
  
"Fine." Yolei said, blushing (AGAIN).  
  
Wow, another another AND another chapter done! Yeah! Please REVIEW! Sorry, I don't think I'm going to cut it to a 4 chapters longs story, we'll see. 


	4. Part Four

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon (Wah! Too bad!).  
  
Yolei and Ken sat next to each other uncomfortably on a bench, waiting for the next subway to Odaiba to come, they were both outside the area of the gates because Ken wanted to be with Yolei as long as possible. There was still ten minutes before the next subway to Odaiba come to Tamachi.  
  
"Hey Ken?" Yolei said, turning to face him.  
  
"Yes?" Ken turned to face Yolei, now they were eye to eye.  
  
"Remember what we talked about last night when your mom was on the phone?"  
  
"Uh….."  
  
***********************Back to Last Night **********************************************  
  
"Yolei, you have a brother and three sisters, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What do you think about having them?"  
  
"It's such a drag to have so many brothers and sisters, they're always in the way. Like you like this out fit but you can't buy it because your sister already bought it, or you happen to like the same guy (*blush blush*), and your obnoxious brother making fun of you about almost everything…I…I use to wish I was an only child, but remember that time we all went into that place between the digital world and real world? Not the dark ocean."  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well, remember how it showed us what we wanted to the most?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I dreamed about being the only kid, and my mom making all these desserts, just for me. I love food. Anyway, I then realized how much I love my brother and my sisters, and ever since that time…I never took them for granted. Like when my sisters and I could just take each other's clothes and wear them, though ofcourse sometimes they don't ask first and I get annoyed, but other times, it cool. Or the time my brother got a car and he took me to for a ride first, or when I use to get nightmares and run in to my Makako's room and she would comfort me. Minato giving me lessons about clothes. Anata teaching me about boys. I…I'm lucky to have them, I still feel so guilty about wishing them to go away I guess."  
  
"You shouldn't be."  
  
"Why not?" Yolei asked, looking up.  
  
"Because all kids make mistakes."  
  
"You don't."  
  
"I don't? Digimon Emperor?  
  
"Well…"  
  
"See Yolei, you can't expect yourself to be perfect."  
  
"I don't, I just wish I was more like Kari. So…perfect."  
  
"She's not."  
  
"She is."  
  
"She can't play soccer."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Yolei!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"………"  
  
"Okay, maybe she's not perfect, but she's also not me, and…she's better."  
  
"Why is she better?"  
  
"Ken, what's with all these questions?"  
  
"I just want to know."  
  
"Ken, I swear, if I didn't know you well I would have thought you're trying to make me cry and bawl in front of your mom."  
  
"Yolei…I just want to know you better, I use to wish Sam would disappear and get out of my life, and…he did. I just…don't know."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"NO IT'S NOT!" Ken said loudly, Yolei backed away.  
  
"Sorry." Yolei said.  
  
"Sorry, it's my fault, I shouldn't have push us to this. Never mind." Ken kept quiet again.  
  
******************************Back to NOW******************************************  
  
"Well, I-I want to say sorry again. I didn't mean to say it's okay for Sam to…pass away." Ken looked away.  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"I can't!" Yolei cried, causing people to look at her, she blushed.  
  
"Yolei, let's forget about that conversation okay?"  
  
"Okay, and one more thing."  
  
"What."  
  
"Don't ever tell anyone about me wanting to be like Kari."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I…I just feel in secure for people know this."  
  
"Sure, Yolei. You do keep some things in side don't you? You and Davis both. Everyone says you guys are blabber mouths and can't shut up, but…"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"I'm SERIOUS!"  
  
"When are you not? Yeah, we both have a quiet side, but I'm NOT letting anything out, if Davis finds out that I told you about his inside, he is going to kill me."  
  
"Yeah yeah." Ken muttered. Then the speaker over them announced that the Subway to Odaiba was coming in two minutes.  
  
"Well…" Yolei said, getting up.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow at Kari's place, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll bring your clothes." Yolei blushing when she as she said this.  
  
"Yeah…bye." Ken said as Yolei walked away. "Hey!" Ken shouted. Yolei turned around and walked back to him.  
  
"You have faults, but I think your faults are cute." Ken said, blushing.  
  
Yolei smiled at this, and said, "Ken? Can you smile right now?" Ken looked at her and gave her a small smile. Yolei returned the smile and gave Ken a "small" kiss on the cheek and ran away.  
  
Ken stood there for awhile, while people walking by whispered about him or stared at him. Ken touched where Yolei kissed him, shook his head, smiled, and walked away. 


	5. Part Five

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon.  
  
Ah, this chapter is another one of those chapter where Yolei lies to her friends where she was last night.  
  
"Yolei! Davis!" Kari said, as she, TK, and Cody walked toward them.  
  
"Oh, hi guys!" Yolei said, as everyone said hello to each other.  
  
"Where did you go yesterday! You and Ken were right behind us!" TK said.  
  
"Yeah! Or did you two sneak off to have some private time?" Kari asked slyly. Davis snorted, "Fat chance." This caused Yolei to hit him.  
  
"You little *******!" Yolei said, then she turned to Kari, "Nah, I saw this really nice ice cream shop and I decide not to bother you and TK so I went in. I'm not sure where Ken went." Yolei said lying, hoping no one notice that she was wearing Ken's clothes, she knew she had already passed Davis, but what about the others?  
  
"Oh." Kari said, a bit disappointed that her friend didn't sneak off with a guy, while Davis laughed his head off, "HOOOOHAHHAHAHOO! I knew it! No guy would sneak off with her." Yolei whacked him in the head.  
  
"Uh Davis, let's not forget the time when you and Yolei sneaked off and left me alone with Mimi shopping." TK said, Davis stopped laughing, and everyone but Cody grinned.  
  
"Hey Yolei?" Cody said, trying to get Yolei's attention.  
  
"Where were you last night?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"Home?"  
  
"Yeah, wh-what's wrong?" Yolei asked nervously, giving Cody a look, and he understood.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Cody said, and then he and TK walked away, talking about a TV show that was on TV last night while Davis hung around, hoping to get a chance to be alone with Kari, giving Yolei a look. Kari frowned, she didn't know why, but something was wrong, while Davis and Yolei argued about something, Kari studied Yolei carefully, there definitely something wrong but what? 'She had had her hair down as usual, arguing with Davis as usual, and wearing a…' Kari thought, her eyes widening, she snapped her fingers and exclaimed loudly, "I got IT!" That, caught Yolei's and Davis's attention.  
  
"What's up?" Yolei asked Kari. Kari gave her a look.  
  
"Why are you wearing a shirt that says 'The Rocket'?" Kari asked, grinning, Davis caught on.  
  
"Yeah, and your jeans…I've never see you in them before." Davis said, Yolei laughed nervously, 'Great, they notice.'  
  
"Like them? I-I borrowed the jeans from Minato and I bought this shirt yesterday at this shop.' Yolei said nervously, slightly blushing.  
  
"Yeah right, I believe you." Davis said, still grinning.  
  
"I've seen Ken in that outfit before! Yolei! Why are you in Ken's clothes?" Kari asked. Luckily, the bell rang and Yolei ran away, saying that she had to get to class.  
  
"You're NOT getting away! See you at lunch!" Davis and Kari yelled after her.  
  
'Oh brother, why do I never get any privacy?' Yolei thought.  
  
************************RINGGGGGGGGGGGGG******************************* *****  
  
The after school bell rang, Yolei immediately dash to her locker, than started to head for home as fast as possible. She had been avoiding her friends all day, she ate lunch outside behind a tree so her friends couldn't find her. The only person she felt like pouring her heart to was Cody, but she couldn't find him by himself all day. Sigh.  
  
"YOLEI!" Davis called, "Hey! I FOUND HER! SOME ONE STOP HER!" As Yolei ran out of the school building. Davis and Kari manage to catch up to her and pulled her arm.  
  
"What's up guys? I'm really late, I'm suppose to work at the store today." Yolei said nervously, squirming.  
  
"You know what we want, spill the beans." TK said as he walked toward them along with Cody.  
  
"Yolei, you've been acting weird all day!" Kari said. Cody kept quiet, he knew if Yolei wasn't going to tell, she wasn't going to tell. There was no way to pry information out of her mouth unless they threatened her with something really dramatic.  
  
"Come on, you ARE in Ken's clothes, now tell us what really happened yesterday." Kari said.  
  
"Okay, fine, I lied to you guys. I actually accompanied Minato to this stupid 'We Love Rocket' meeting, HAPPY? And then she bought me a shirt as in thanks, that's WHY I'm wearing this shirt, sheesh. As for the pants, I have no idea that Ken has them." Yolei lied, but she said it so sincerely that everyone believed her, well except for Cody. Everyone then left them and said bye, Kari and Davis were going home, TK had to go to his dad's place to get some of his stuff, this left Cody and Yolei alone.  
  
The two of them started walking.  
  
"Yolei? You can't fool me, I've know you since I was in diapers, what really happened?" Cody asked Yolei. Yolei told him the whole story, glancing around every now and then to see if anyone was around them.  
  
"REALLY? You're joking." Cody said.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"No wonder you weren't home last night." Cody exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah." Yolei mumbled, blushing. Then Cody started to snicker. "WHAT?" Yolei asked.  
  
"This is even worse than I thought, I mean I knew you were probably in Ken's CLOTHES, but you're wearing Ken's underwear right this second." Cody said, laughing. Yolei, if possible, went even more red.  
  
"CODY!" Yolei said, "Stop laughing, or else I'll march right over to Arika's and tell her that you have a crush on her."  
  
"Okay. Jeez." Cody said, shaking his head. They talked a bit more and then they got to their building. Yolei waved good bye to Cody as he stepped out of the elevator. Then Yolei went to her home. She opened the door. Only Makako was home.  
  
"Hey Yolei." She said brightly, "I heard you spent the night over at the Ichijouji's. That must have been very cool."  
  
"Not really, it was okay." Yolei said, and sat on the sofa next to her sister, who was reading a book. Makako was her oldest and nicest sister. She was six years older than Yolei and was in University.  
  
"You should have seen your other sisters face when they heard you were spending the night over at the Ichijouji's." Makako and Yolei giggled. "No, I'm serious, they were ready to charge over and join you. Luckily, the subway to Tamachi didn't work and Mom manage to refrain them walking."  
  
"Hmmm, I'm going back to my room, okay?".  
  
"Yeah, sure, what ever. Oh and Yolei?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Nice clothes." Yolei turned red and returned to her room and changed out of Ken's clothes.  
  
*********************The Next Day****************************************************  
  
It had been a good day for Yolei, she walked to school with TK and Cody in the morning, happy as ever. She had got her Chemistry test back and got a 98%, her team won the basketball game in PE today, at lunch she manage to not have to wait long to buy lunch, no one nagged her about yesterday, then she did a very easy math test, and the last period, which was history went by very quick. Plus, NO HOME WORK!  
  
'Man, I have to write about today in my diary, and make a BIG note about today, so that next year I know that I'll have at least on good day. All I have to do tonight is study for my history quiz tomorrow." Yolei thought as she threw the books she didn't need into her locker, then took out the stuff she needed, 'And I all I have to carry is my history stuff!' Yolei thought, not too happy about this because that meant her History note books (She had 3), History work book, History Diary (that's where the teacher forces their students to write about their thoughts on history, my old teacher use to force me and my class mates keep one ^-^), History Story Book, and her big and thick History Text book. The worst thing was, there was no room to put the black plastic bag that contained Ken's stuff., so that meant she was going to have to hold it in her hand along with the History Text book and it'll definitely attract everyone's attention.  
  
Yolei sighed, 'Oh well, at least I was prepared for this with a black plastic bag'. She locked up her locker and then walked over to Kari's locker, where the 02 DDs were going to meet and then walk together to Kari's house, except for Ken ofcourse, who was going come to Odaiba by a Subway from Tamachi.  
  
"Hi guys!" Yolei said, smiling. She couldn't wait to get to Kari's house though, they were just going to sit around and hang out.  
  
"Hey!" Everyone said, and they began to walk. Kari, Davis, and Tk walked in the front, arguing over something that happened in their class, Yolei and Cody was definetly were NOT going to get in the middle of it. Cody and Yolei just talked about their lucky days and laugh about Anata, who, Yolei told Cody, screamed and chucked ice cream at the black figure when she saw a black figure coming in to the Inoue's apartment, which turned out to be only Ubba. Ubba ended up chasing Anata through the apartment till Ubba smeared a fair share of ice cream on Anata.  
  
They got to Kari's place. 'A miracle,' Yolei thought, 'No one noticed the bag yet! YES!'  
  
"Yolei? Are you going to come in or not?" Kari said, smiling at the purple head girl who was dazing off.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry." Yolei said and stepped in the house and Kari closed the door behind her and dropped her stuff into a basket near the door.  
  
"YAHOO!" Davis said loudly, "Can we play go fish? I want to beat Yolei again!"  
  
"Davis, this is my day and I'm NOT going to let one little comment ruin it." Yolei said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, you guys go into my room first okay? I'll bring in some snacks." Kari said.  
  
"I'll help you." Yolei said, following Kari to the kitchen while the boys headed to Kari's room. (Tai had moved out and lived with Matt, Izzy, and Joe to be nearer the university he was attending.)  
  
Kari rummaged cans of sodas out and grabbed two bags of chips and found some cookies in the cup board. "Here Yolei, can you bring these in the room? I think I'll heat up the pizzas." Kari said, she started to hand over the stuff, but realize Yolei's hands were already full.  
  
"Yolei!" Kari said, laughing, "Your hands are full." Yolei looked down and realize she was still holding her text book and the black plastic bag. "What's in that anyway?" Kari asked, pointing to the bag."  
  
"Wait, I'll be back." Yolei said ignoring Kari's question, she was gone and back in a flash. "Here." Yolei said as she took the food.  
  
"What's in the black plastic bag?" Kari asked again. Yolei returned with Davis at her heels.  
  
"My dirty PE clothes." Yolei said quickly and took the food in to the room.  
  
"FOOD!" Davis shouted happily as he saw the food, following Yolei to Kari's room. Yolei rolled her eyes.  
  
"Davis, we're thirteen, I mean, you're twelve years old, so start acting like it."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll do that when you start acting like your age." Davis said, sticking his tongue out at Yolei and vice versa. TK and Cody exchanged a glance, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Okay, let's start playing Go Fish." Kari said, entering the room.  
  
"Yeah! I'll do the cards." TK said. *Ding Dong*. Kari got up and said, "That must be Ken." And ran outside of the room to let Ken in.  
  
"Okay, TK, don't forget we have six people playing now." Kari said, walking in to the room, followed by Ken.  
  
"Yeah, no prob." TK said, giving Kari a smile, she smiled back, and walked over to take a clear spot next to him, but then thought better because she would then be between Davis and TK, instead, she sat over on the right side of TK. "Hi Ken!"  
  
"Hi guys." Ken said, quietly.  
  
"Ken, we're going to play Go-Fish again and we get to watch Yolei get all hysterical." Davis said, laughing. Ken and Yolei exchanged a look, TK, Cody, and Kari noticed. Ken took a spot next to Yolei. Then they started to play Go-Fish.  
  
"NO NO NO NO NO!" Yolei said loudly, and everyone laughed at her. As usual, she lost the game again. "I give up, can we play another game, please?"  
  
"Yeah, we can play Crazy 8s if you guys want to, it's my favourite game." Kari said.  
  
"It is? Okay guys, we're playing Crazy 8s!" Davis said, and every laughed at him, even Ken. ^Ring Ring^, the phone rang, Kari ran over to pick it up. "Hello? Oh, okay, please wait a second." Kari said, then she ran back into her room and told Cody that it was for him. Five minutes later Cody came back in, telling everyone he had to go because his grandpa had gotten tickets to some kind of expensive play, and his friends cancelled last minute and wanted Cody to go with him. "Yolei, do you want to come with me? Grandpa said you could come too if you want." Cody asked hopefully.  
  
"Well…." Yolei started.  
  
"It's okay, I understand, I'm not a big fan of watching people singing in high voices." Cody said, and gathered his stuff and started to walk out the door with Kari behind him.  
  
"Wait, I'll come." Yolei said, she didn't want to abandon Cody.  
  
"No!" Davis said, " I still want to beat you at Crazy 8s, stay Yolei!"  
  
"It's okay Yolei, I'd rather hang out with them than watch people singing," Cody sighed, "Bye guys!"  
  
"Bye Cody!" Everyone said. Kari came back in to the room. Within minutes they started playing cards, chatting and eating at the same time, well…Ken just played cards and ate a little bit. Then they got to the point where TK realized Ken wasn't talking, so he asked Ken, "Hey Ken, where were you the other day after the soccer game, why did you disappear?"  
  
"I went to-" Ken started to say, then Yolei smacked Ken right in the head, causing him to fall forward (He was sitting on his knees).  
  
"Yolei! What are you doing?" Kari said, "Ken, are you okay?" Ken sat back up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He said.  
  
"I'm sorry! I don't know what's gotten in to me." Yolei said, then she gave him a look. He nodded.  
  
" I went back home that day, I walked slower than you guys then when I looked up you guys were gone, I didn't exactly know where Spring Café is, and I wasn't, uh, feeling too well."  
  
"Oh, okay, I was just curious." TK said.  
  
"TP! It's your turn." Davis said.  
  
"Some things never changes." TK muttered as he took out an ace. Kari saw Yolei and Ken exchanging another glance, some how, deep inside, she felt jealous.  
  
**************************Later on that evening***************************************  
  
"NO! I lost again!" Davis cried, while everyone laughed at him. Then TK glanced at his watch, "Uh oh, it's six fifteen, I have to go home."  
  
"Me too." Ken said, and started to gather his stuff..  
  
"Hey Yolei, want to sleep over instead? I don't have any school work except doing a couple of easy math problems, we can do girl talk and watch movies. You can borrow some of my clothes." Kari said. Yolei started to say yes, then, "I don't know if I'm allow. I don't think my parents would let me sleep over twice in a week on school days."  
  
"What?" Kari asked, "You slept over at some one's house earlier on this week?"  
  
"NO, I mean, I'll go call my parents." Yolei said, hurrying out of the room, both Ken and Yolei blushed.  
  
"That was weird." TK said, putting on his coat.  
  
"Yeah, hey Kari. Can I sleep over too?" Davis asked Kari. Everyone laughed.  
  
"No Davis, I don't think my parents would let you sleep over." Kari said.  
  
"Fine, can I at least stay for dinner?" Davis asked, making a face.  
  
"Sure." Kari said, then she turned to TK and Ken, "Do you guys want to stay for dinner too?" TK and Ken shook their heads.  
  
"I really have to go, bye guys!" TK said and head out the door, with Kari's mom locking up the door.  
  
"I have to go too." Ken said, but he waited around. Davis and Kari exchanged glance after three minutes.  
  
"Uh Ken?" Davis said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You can go now."  
  
"Oh, I'm waiting for Yolei, I have something to tell her."  
  
"Oh." Davis and Kari said, exchanging glances, grinning.  
  
"Are you going to make a confession that you are totally in love with her?" Davis said, laughing while Kari smacked (Davis) his back. "DAVIS!".  
  
"No." Ken said in his usual tone. Yolei came back in to the room, "My mom said she's cool with it." Yolei said, smiling.  
  
"Cool." Kari said, and Davis gave Yolei thumbs up. Then Ken blushing, walked over to Yolei and whispered, "Where are my stuff?".  
  
"Oh!" Yolei said, also blushing, and grabbed the black plastic bag and hand it over to Ken. Ken nodded and Yolei said, "Thanks." He nodded. Kari and Davis looked from Ken to Yolei, then…  
  
"Hey Ken?" Kari said.  
  
"Yeah?" Ken said, turning to Kari.  
  
"Why are you taking Yolei's dirty clothes?" Kari asked. Ken turned to Yolei and raised an eyebrow, then smirked, gave her a smile, then said, "Bye guys, I have to go." Then he leaned over to Yolei and whispered, "You can do the explaining." Not noticing that Davis had advanced on him, and pulled on the end of the plastic bag, Ken didn't let go, and RIPPPP.  
  
Okay, a cliff hanger! ^-^ Please review! 


	6. Part Six

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Digimon  
  
LOL - sorry for leaving a cliff hanger, but I really had to go to bed last night ^-^ This part is so hard for me to write, so don't flame up when you don't like it!  
  
RIPPPPPP, and a shirt with the words "The Rocket", pair of black pants, socks, and a underwear (Lol ^-^) flew out. Yolei turned bright red, Ken just stayed calm and picked up the clothes and put them in to his bag. Kari was speechless, on the other hand, Davis was not.  
  
"Whoa, Yolei, why do you have Ken's clothes? I think there is something you two should tell us." Davis said, giving Yolei a smirk.  
  
"There's nothing you have to know." Ken said, calmly. 'He's being such a nice guy,' Yolei thought, 'Most guys would have just walked out in these kind of situations.'  
  
"Really." Kari said sarcastically, "Yolei, you're always like this, you guys should tell us what's going on. I mean, we're friends. You should be able to trust us." Yolei and Ken exchanged a glance, both blushing. Yolei nodded and Ken began to tell the whole story out, leaving out some of the parts that didn't need to be told, especially Yolei's accident, the bath room lock up, the talk, and the kiss.  
  
"That's it? That's all, I mean, wow, but still, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Kari said gently, smiling, but Davis laughed loudly, pointing at Yolei and gasped out, "You wore Ken's under wear?". Yolei sighed and said, "That was what I was afraid of, Davis." Kari and Ken laughed.  
  
"Okay, I've got to go." Ken said, and Kari opened the door for him. Then she turned around and saw Yolei and Davis glaring at each other.  
  
"Never mind, I'm going out to take a walk. I'll be back Kari." Yolei said, getting up, shooting one more look at Davis. Then she ran out the door.  
  
"Ken! Wait up!" Yolei said, catching up to him, Ken turned around and stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I-I just want to thank you, not only for the clothes, but for not telling everyone about…you know." Yolei said, looking down, and blushed.  
  
"It's okay." Ken said, he waited, she waited. 'How can I tell him?' Yolei thought, looking down at her shoes. 'But there's that old saying where there's a will, there's a way. Okay, Yolei, all you have to do is talk!' Meanwhile, Ken was doing a debate mentally by himself.  
  
"Hey Yolei?" Ken said, just as Yolei blurt out "Ken!".  
  
"Yeah?" Both said in unison.  
  
"You go first." Yolei said quickly.  
  
"Well…" Ken looked into Yolei's eyes, and they inched forward, inch by inch, and…they kissed! Well, actually, Ken kissed Yolei, Yolei didn't return it, 'What is he doing? Isn't this what I want though?' and pushed herself away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ken asked with hurt in his eyes, "Do you not like me?"  
  
"It's not that." Yolei said, blushing, "But I don't understand."  
  
"It's okay, we'll forget that this happened, along with all the other things." Ken said, and turned around.  
  
"KEN!" Yolei said, he stopped, "What?" He asked, turning around. She bit her lips.  
  
"I-I love you too!" Yolei said, blushing really hard now. Ken smiled and walked back to Yolei and hugged her. They stayed like that for a minute, Yolei kept on blushing. Ken leaned over to her ear and whispered in his low voice, "I love you too." Yolei blushed even harder at this. He then gave his first grin ever in front of Yolei and said, "You look cutest when you blush."  
  
"Stop that! Or else I'll never stop blushing." Yolei said, turning into a red tomato now. He gave her another kiss, and this time, she returned it.  
  
TADA! I'm DONE! Dude, I don't like the ending but I couldn't think of another ending. I just might write a sequel to this too, about their second "first" date! ^-^ Oh yeah, if you're wondering, sometimes I don't bother to sign in when I read fics, and I'm China_Girl! 


End file.
